


Just One More Time

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: Sara makes a comment about talking to Leonard, and Gideon offers a solution (Post-Destiny)





	

note: you all can blame _Black Mirror_ for this…  
summary: Sara has a conversation with Leonard… Except, it really isn’t him…

 

 

Sara sighed while entering her room. She was allowing herself a brief reprieve as Captain to rest. Mick was on watch, someone she trusted to keep them on alert until she could get back to the chair. She pulled off her jacket then rubbed at the back of her stiff neck. They’d been working relentlessly, keeping time as stable as they could with the Reverse Flash screwing things up. Now that Sara knew he was working with Darhk, she knew they had to be extra vigilant. More than once she’d been ready to go to 2016 and ask the Flash for help. At least see if Cisco could repair the ONE weapon that’d been designed to slow a speedster down. She sighed again, thinking about the dismantled coldgun, while toeing off her boots. If Leonard was there, he’d have a fit, knowing Ray had broken it the first mission he’d been entrusted with it. 

“Gideon?”

_“Yes, Ms. Lance?”  
_

“Dim the lights, please… Two percent.”

_“As you wish.”  
_

Sara climbed into bed after pulling off her jeans, looking up at her ceiling, doing her best to relax but still finding it hard to wind down. She really didn’t feel like going to the training room. It was times like this she missed Leonard. Talking to him. Sharing a drink over a game of cards. There was no one like that on board the Waverider right now. She could drink with Mick and blow off steam by picking fights. He wasn’t much of a talker. Nate and Ray tended to babble while Stein liked to keep the topic on himself. Amaya was okay. And Jax. But once again…

It just wasn’t the same.

“I wish I could talk to you right now, Snart,” said Sara out loud, playing with the large ring on her pinky finger. “Things are so messed up right now. Wouldn’t mind hearing your advice.”

“Ms. Lance?” Sara jumped. She hadn’t expected the A.I. to be listening. “Do you wish to speak with Mr. Snart?”

“I… _What_?” asked Sara. 

“I could provide a solution. I have files of Mr. Snart’s speech patterns. Including terminology and tone. I could mimic his voice for you.”

The thought alone was morbid. Have Gideon pretend it was Leonard? Leonard was dead. It wouldn’t be real… but it was tempting. Tempting to hear his voice just one more time. Tempting to throw all caution to the wind in the off-chance of gaining some semblance of peace.

“Does… Does anyone else do that?” she asked, curious. 

 _“Mr. Rory has, on occasion, used the option,”_ said Gideon. 

“Oh.” Sara sat up, brow furrowed. “How… Does it work?”

 _“You just talk. And I answer. Do you wish to initiate the program?”_ asked the A.I.

“I…” Sara bit her bottom lip before nodding. “This stays private, Gideon. No one is to know I do this. Or Mick.”

“Understood.”

“Do it,” said Sara, holding her breath. There was no sound save for the hum of the circulating air coming through her vent. Soon, her anxiety started to rise and the sound of her heart beating started echoing in her head. She licked her suddenly dry lips nervously before speaking. “H-Hello?”

“Assassin,” said a voice that was Leonard. It sounded like Leonard and she closed her eyes, almost choking on the air she was trying to breathe. Instantly, tears formed in her eyes. Her whole body started to tremble as she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly. 

“L-Leonard?” she asked again, voice shaking. 

“Something’s wrong,” said Leonard. No, _not_ Leonard, the A.I. “What is it?”

“I…” Sara swallowed, wide eyes looking around her, as if expecting him to be in the room with her. Her eyes settled on the speakers before trying to speak again.  “I’m just…”

“Just… What?”

“People keep leaving. Kendra. Laurel. Rip.” She hesitated before saying: “ _You_. It’s becoming very hard. To keep face during all of this. To pretend it doesn’t hurt that people I start to depend on leave. Or die. And now I’m supposed to be leading this team? To fight against the guy who killed my sister?”

“Well, better you than Ray. You’d _all_ die with him in charge.”

That got a bark of surprised laughter from Sara because that was something that he would say. She slowly felt her tense shoulders start to relax. Her breathing evened out a little more and most of the shaking had stopped.

“That is true,” she said. 

“There is no other choice but you,” he said. “The team trusts you and respects you. For good reasons.”

“Would you follow me?” she asked tentatively. 

“Yes. I would. Though, if I was there, we both know _I’d_ be the leader.”

Sara laughed again, laying back down, hugging her pillow tight while closing her eyes. 

“You wish.” Sara frowned. “I really miss you, Leonard.”

“We can talk whenever you want,” he said.

“I found a book in your old room. A book of poems by Robert Frost. I didn’t know you liked poetry.”

“Been snooping have we?” he asked, sounding amused. 

“A little.” Sara closed her eyes. “Could you read me one?”

“Seriously?” he asked, sounding SO much like Leonard it hurt all over again.

“Please?”

The modulated voice sighed. “Fine. But just this once.”

Sara had gone to sleep that night and had rested peacefully. She’d promised herself she wouldn’t do it again. That once had been enough. When she looked at Mick that next morning she had to wonder if that was what he’d told himself. Just once. Or if he’d known he’d never stop. Sara had lasted a day, before going to her room and initiating the program so that she could vent about Stein and his know-it-all demeanor. Then she’d wanted to go over a mission with him and how Ray and Mick nearly got them all captured due to bickering like a couple. Then the conversation went onto other things. Things that were more personal. How she regretted waiting so long. How she wished he was really there to hold and touch. That if she could do it all over again she wouldn’t have let him walk out her door after he talked about picturing her in his future. Moments like that, when Gideon sounded SO MUCH like him, Sara had to stop the program. It was just too much and it didn’t do her any good at all. It took every ounce in her to not ask Gideon to do Laurel. She knew, if she did Laurel along with Leonard, that she’d never leave her room again…  She knew it wasn’t real. That none of it was real. But it FELT real. And that was the problem.  The crew were already suspicious. The last two times they’d been on shore leave she’d opted to stay on the ship instead of going with them to the bars. Mick was looking at her as if he _knew_ what she was doing. 

Not that she cared. He was doing the same damn thing.

“Leonard?” she asked one night, laying in the dark, looking up at her ceiling. Much like the first night she’d spoken to him-it… first night she’d spoken to **IT**. Once again with the thought of  _‘this is the last time_ ’ bouncing around in her head, she started the conversation with the A.I. version of her crook.

“Yes?”

“I love you. Or—I loved you. In a way. You knew I didn’t hate you. Right?”

“I did.”

“Okay,” she whispered. 

“Sara?” 

“Hm?” she asked, almost asleep. 

“I loved you, too.”

It isn't real, but she pretends for a second, that it is.

 

**END**


End file.
